


Starlight

by Narina



Series: FFC 2021 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: A night under the stars
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: FFC 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Starlight

If someone had told him years ago that he would enjoy stargazing, he would have laughed. Maybe as a child, he would have enjoyed Bianca telling him about constellations but ever since her death, things have been different. There has been no time for just sitting around.

Now, though, things are changing again – thanks to Will Solace who loves the stars but is incapable of staying up late on his own. It’s a child of Apollo thing, he had explained, the first time he fell asleep with his head on Nico’s shoulder. Over the last few months, he has learned to appreciate the beauty of the night in new ways. 

“Do you think we’ll see shooting stars?” Will inches closer, wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist. It’s getting colder, not too much, but if his boyfriend keeps being a human furnace even in winter, Nico won’t complain about stargazing even in December. 

He shrugs. “I’ve never seen one,” he admits. “Only their remains.”

“Wait, really?” There’s an almost childlike excitement in Will’s eyes and Nico smiles. “During your travels?”

“Yes. Also in the underworld.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense?”

Nico laughs a little, hoping the Harpies won’t hear. They are not supposed to sit on rooftops in the middle of the night, after all. “Meteorites often end up down there. Their metal is used for weapons.”

“Does that include arrows?”

“Uhh ... not that I know?” He raises an eyebrow because usually, Will isn’t too keen on weapons. “Why?”

“They would be awesome.”

“Whatever you say.” Nico grins and closes his eyes, just a little. The stars are beautiful but he is tired and his boyfriend is an excellent pillow. “I could bring you over and you can ask my dad.”

Will, despite having met Hades occasionally, just stammers an answer and tightens his hug, so Nico guesses those arrows won’t exist any time soon. It’s a bit sad, he is actually curious about them now. Maybe some day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Narina_Vhey)


End file.
